


Di appuntamenti e strenue resistenze

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Hand Jobs, Lemon, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Ah, no? E cosa avresti voluto fare tutto il pomeriggio chiuso in ufficio con me?» domandò in tono di finta perplessità il più giovane, inarcando entrambe le sopracciglia.<br/>Le labbra di Dante si distorsero leggermente in una smorfia di disapprovazione mentre distoglieva rapidamente lo sguardo.<br/>«Lo sai benissimo» tagliò corto, riportando velocemente lo sguardo sul compagno più giovane, squadrandolo da capo a piedi.<br/>Nero si fermò in mezzo al marciapiede, avvicinandosi al suo viso per sussurrargli: «Avremmo scopato come conigli, mh?».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di appuntamenti e strenue resistenze

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta anche per i prompt _305\. A fuoco lento_ @ [500themes_ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/) e _"You know what you're doing to me don't you" (Sexbomb - Tom Jones ft Mousse T.)_ @ [piscinadiprompt](http://piscinadiprompt.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 3561 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Nonostante la strenua opposizione di Dante, Nero era riuscito a costringerlo ad uscire dalla Devil May Cry e trascorrere fuori il loro appuntamento. Non erano molte le volte in cui mostravano le loro facce al generico pubblico e Nero quel giorno aveva voglia di farsi un giro, tanto più che la primavera era arrivata da un pezzo e la giornata era calda e soleggiata.   
«Hai intenzione di tenermi il broncio tutto il pomeriggio?» chiese con una leggera punta di rimprovero, lanciando un'occhiata di traverso all'uomo che camminava al suo fianco mantenendo rigidamente le braccia incrociate sul torace.   
«Io non volevo uscire oggi» rispose con espressione offesa.   
«Ah, no? E cosa avresti voluto fare tutto il pomeriggio chiuso in ufficio con me?» domandò in tono di finta perplessità il più giovane, inarcando entrambe le sopracciglia.   
Le labbra di Dante si distorsero leggermente in una smorfia di disapprovazione mentre distoglieva rapidamente lo sguardo.   
«Lo sai benissimo» tagliò corto, riportando velocemente lo sguardo sul compagno più giovane, squadrandolo da capo a piedi.   
Nero si fermò in mezzo al marciapiede, avvicinandosi al suo viso per sussurrargli: «Avremmo scopato come conigli, mh?».   
Un sorrisetto divertito danzò sulle labbra del più giovane mentre riprendeva le distanze e proseguiva a camminare.   
«Con la primavera vai in calore come gli animali?» domandò in tono sarcastico, voltandosi a guardare il suo partner un'ennesima volta per poi continuare a camminare.   
«Non è certo la stagione a farmi girare la testa» replicò a mezza voce in tono eloquentemente allusivo, affrettandosi a seguire l'altro, che a quanto pareva si era perso il commento.   
Dante non era esattamente quel tipo d'uomo che era in grado di resistere ai propri bassi istinti. Se aveva fame mangiava, se doveva sopravvivere uccideva e se sentiva montare la libido scopava, semplicemente.   
In quel preciso momento, mentre osservava Nero camminare pochi passi avanti a lui, dentro di lui avvertiva salire a livelli incredibilmente alti il desiderio di toccarlo, carezzarlo dove sapeva essere più sensibile e stringere le sue calde membra contro il proprio torace.   
Bramava farlo suo un'ennesima volta con la stessa forza con cui l'aveva voluto la prima, se non addirittura di più.   
Il suo corpo dava manifesto segno del suo disagio e lui - che oltretutto aveva deciso di uscire senza mettere il suo cappotto rosso per via della calura esterna - non sapeva come riuscire a nasconderlo.   
Se si fosse trovato in ben altra situazione non avrebbe esitato a spogliarsi e dar libero sfogo al suo desiderio; tuttavia, non poteva certo prendere Nero e farselo contro un muro. C'era un limite anche a quelle che il suo ragazzo chiamava "le sue perversioni" e l'esibizionismo non rientrava certamente nella categoria - anzi, era l'ultimo dei suoi pensieri, geloso e possessivo com'era nei confronti di Nero.   
Il problema peggiore per lui, però, era che a lungo andare la sua erezione se non era considerata cominciava a dolergli da impazzire, specialmente se costretta nei suoi stretti pantaloni di finta pelle.   
Cercò di distrarsi da quel pensiero e tentò di concentrarsi su cose semplici e banali come le vetrine che gli scorrevano accanto.   
Era così concentrato su quello da non accorgersi dei diversi richiami che Nero stava facendo già da un po'. Solo quando il ragazzo si piantò davanti a lui bloccandogli il passaggio si accorse di lui.   
«Mh?» fece il più grande, perplesso, riemergendo dalle profondità dei suoi problemi.   
«Ti ho chiamato cinque volte! Mi spieghi dove hai la testa?!» esclamò il più giovane, gli occhi azzurri che lampeggiavano di furia.   
«Ero distratto» rispose semplicemente l'altro «Dicevi?» chiese.   
Nero emise un sospiro di esasperazione e gli indicò un negozio di strumenti musicali dall'altro lato della strada.   
«Vuoi andare a vedere...?» domandò, non senza arrossire un po': visto che l'aveva costretto ad uscire voleva che almeno un po' s'interessasse alla cosa. Sapeva bene che a Dante piacevano le chitarre e magari avrebbe potuto piacergli l'idea di vederne qualcuna - anche se dubitava fortemente che avrebbe potuto comprarla, data la sua perenne penuria di denaro.   
Il fatto che anche lui fosse in certa misura interessato alla musica aveva giocato solo un ruolo marginale nella proposta di visitare il negozio.   
Dante osservò per qualche momento la vetrina, poi assentì con la testa.   
«Perché no?».   
Nero fu sollevato dalla sua risposta affermativa. Era convinto che fosse quello il primo passo per rendere quell'appuntamento più interessante per entrambi.   
Attraversarono la strada stando vicini, rischiando per un momento di cedere all'abitudine e prendersi pure per mano, quindi entrarono nel negozio.   
Dante si diresse senza esitazioni verso l'area degli strumenti, mentre Nero andò invece nella direzione opposta, verso l'area dove erano esposti gli articoli hi-tech come cuffie, lettori mp3 e simili.   
Dante esaminò con una certa attenzione le chitarre, trovandone qualcuna di suo gusto anche se molto al di sopra del suo budget.   
Quand'ebbe passato in rassegna tutte le chitarre del negozio, la sua attenzione fu nuovamente calamitata dal suo ragazzo, al quale volse lo sguardo di sottecchi.   
Deglutì a vuoto mentre il suo viso acquisiva un colorito più vivace ed il sangue correva ancora più veloce al suo bassoventre in risposta allo spettacolo di cui involontariamente Nero lo stava mettendo a parte: stava cercando qualcosa in un espositore situato piuttosto in basso e per questo si era piegato sulle ginocchia flettendo in avanti la schiena.   
Al contrario di lui, il ragazzo aveva un armadio più fornito e per l'occasione aveva messo un paio di stretti jeans neri a vita molto bassa ed una felpa blu leggera che gli stava abbastanza aderente al torace e che gli nascondeva quasi tutto il Devil Bringer. La mano - altrimenti scoperta - era protetta da un guanto nero.   
Come risultato di quella scelta d'abbigliamento, adesso stava esibendo l'elastico della sua biancheria e buona parte del suo fondoschiena alla vista di chi si fosse interessato a lui a sufficienza da coglierlo in quel preciso momento.   
La scarica di adrenalina e di ormoni spinse l'uomo ad avvicinarsi al più giovane con l'aggressività di chi non faceva l'amore da tempo, facendogli momentaneamente dimenticare il luogo dove si trovava.   
Per la fretta di raggiungere il suo ragazzo incespicò nell'angolo di un espositore, spostandolo e facendo traballare gli strumenti adagiati sopra di esso.   
Il rumore attirò l'attenzione di tutti i presenti, Nero compreso, che si volsero verso di lui in tempo per vedere fino a che punto i suoi riflessi erano pronti: il cacciatore di demoni, infatti, si lasciò cadere su un ginocchio e torse il busto per allungarsi a prendere al volo l'archetto di un violino che nell'urto era scivolato dalla sua precaria posizione d'equilibrio.   
Il commesso gli corse vicino e prese l'oggetto dalla grossa mano dell'albino, che ne approfittò per mormorare delle affrettate scuse.   
Nero gli andò vicino fulminandolo con un'occhiataccia.   
«Che hai fatto?» sibilò a mezza voce in tono di rimprovero.   
«Sono inciampato» rispose rauco l'altro, schiarendosi la voce un momento dopo «Non avevo visto lo spigolo». _"Ero troppo impegnato a guardarti il culo"_ avrebbe voluto aggiungere, ma preferì tenere per sé l'appunto, certo che in quel frangente non l'avrebbe gradito affatto.   
«Come hai fatto a non vederlo» commentò il minore, spingendo Dante fino al limite della resistenza. Niente commenti sul suo culo, non lì sotto gli occhi di un commesso.   
L'uomo lasciò vagare lo sguardo attorno a sé in cerca di qualcosa di valido sul quale dirottare la conversazione. Fu allora che notò la scatola di plastica trasparente che il minore teneva in mano e che conteneva un grosso paio di cuffie nere molto simili al paio che indossava quando si erano scontrati per la prima volta a Fortuna.   
«Cuffie nuove?» azzardò Dante, sperando di riuscire a cambiare il polo della sua attenzione.   
Per sua fortuna ci riuscì: Nero abbassò lo sguardo sulla scatola e annuì.   
«Ne avevo bisogno da un po' in effetti» ammise, voltandogli le spalle e dirigendosi verso la cassa.   
Pagò il suo nuovo paio di cuffie senza notare minimamente gli occhi dell'uomo alle sue spalle, che saettavano di continuo al suo fondoschiena.   
Mantenere una parvenza di calma sarebbe stato più difficile del previsto, specialmente se di inconvenienti come quello di poco prima se ne fossero presentati altri.   
Usciti che furono dal negozio, ripresero a passeggiare cercando di non dare a vedere il fatto che erano una coppia. Per Nero non era poi quel gran peso, abituato a nascondere la cosa in pubblico, ma per Dante - che bramava anche un minimo contatto con lui come se da ciò dipendesse tutta la sua vita - si stava rivelando essere veramente difficile.   
Era sul punto di capitolare in via definitiva e saltare addosso a Nero quando gli venne tempestivamente in aiuto l'avvistamento di una gelateria all'angolo della strada che stavano percorrendo.   
Nero non sembrava averla vista e Dante approfittò della cosa per afferrargli la mano e tirarlo a sé.   
«Cosa?» chiese il minore bruscamente, abbassando dapprima gli occhi sulla mano con cui aveva catturato la sua e poi rialzandoli per fissarli nelle sue iridi azzurre.   
Non sembrava aver particolarmente gradito l'improvviso contatto, al contrario del più anziano, che riuscì a rilassare un po' i muscoli delle braccia, tesi nello sforzo di rimanere fermi.   
Per un momento il sollievo gli fece perdere di vista il motivo per cui aveva attirato la sua attenzione, fatto che si tradusse in un'espressione smarrita piuttosto buffa che rimase sul suo viso qualche istante.   
«... v-voglio il gelato» esclamò alla fine, accennando con la testa alla gelateria più avanti.   
Nero sbuffò esasperato.   
«Non pensi altro che a mangiare, tu» disse. Dante avrebbe voluto correggerlo ed aggiungere anche un «E a te», ma sarebbe apparso di certo come una stupida affermazione troppo sdolcinata. Per di più, prima che lui avesse materialmente il tempo di esprimersi, il suo partner era ripartito alla volta del locale, sfuggendo alla sua presa.   
La gelateria era grande, dipinta ed arredata di bianco e - stranamente - era quasi vuota. In pratica, era perfetta per loro.   
Dante entrò per primo, seguito a ruota dal suo compagno. Subito gli occhi del più grande sondarono i dintorni in cerca del listino delle specialità, rilassandosi nel vedere che facevano le coppe gelato come piacevano a lui.   
Le due commesse dietro il bancone, non appena li avevano visti entrare, si erano avvicinate, scrutando in particolare Nero.   
Non era facile trovare qualcuno che non parlottasse vedendo i loro capelli bianchi; tuttavia, non ci voleva certo un genio per vedere che nonostante il particolare colore di capelli il giovanotto era veramente di bell'aspetto.   
«Cosa prendete?» chiese la più coraggiosa delle due ragazze, più che altro rivolta a Nero.   
La cosa all'altro non sfuggì affatto e, per ripicca personale, fu il primo a farsi avanti.   
«Io prendo una coppa alla fragola» dichiarò deciso, guadagnandosi un'occhiata perplessa da parte della commessa.   
«La preparo subito» intervenne prontamente l'altra, arrivando in soccorso dell'amica, che poté così rivolgersi finalmente al reale oggetto del suo interesse.   
Nero esaminò la scelta di gelati che aveva innanzi prima di risolversi definitivamente: «Un cono con bacio e stracciatella».   
La ragazza assolse al suo lavoro e porse a Nero un grosso cono dal quale stava iniziando a colare il gelato.   
Fu Dante a pagare stavolta, dato che aveva le mani libere, quindi andarono a sedersi ad uno dei tavolini più in disparte, dove non avrebbero potuto essere al centro dell'attenzione di eventuali altri avventori.   
Nero si mise subito a mangiare il suo gelato, cominciando con il leccarne i bordi per impedire al gelato di colargli sulle mani e poi sul tavolo.   
Dante, che non aveva niente di meglio da fare in attesa della sua coppa, si mise ad osservarlo. Quando però vide la sua espressione rilassata ed innocente mentre tirava fuori la lingua e l'avvicinava al gelato, passandola con deliberata lentezza sulla morbida superficie del dessert, asportandone una discreta quantità.   
L'uomo s'irrigidì ed avvertì una buona dose di calore che dal suo ventre s'irradiava in tutto il resto del suo corpo, viso compreso.   
La sua mente macchinava le peggiori scene di sesso che coinvolgevano più o meno direttamente la sua lingua. Quel tipo di pensieri erano proprio quelli che stava cercando così disperatamente di tenere a freno e che invece adesso sembravano sfuggire ad ogni suo tentativo di controllo.   
Era frustrante vedere il suo già precario autocontrollo sbriciolarsi così facilmente di fronte ad una cosa innocente come mangiare un gelato.   
Il suo corpo si stava ribellando ai suoi strenui tentativi di reprimere gli impulsi e la voglia di saltare addosso al suo ragazzo e farselo su quel minuscolo tavolo - che probabilmente avrebbe ceduto sotto il peso di entrambi come se fosse fatto di cartapesta - si acuì fino a raggiungere picchi vertiginosi.   
Era sul punto di cedere quando una delle due commesse arrivò portandogli una grossa coppa di vetro a forma di corolla di fiore molto svasata riempita di gelato alla fragola guarnito con fragole e rivoli di panna e cioccolata che scivolavano in onde lungo i versanti dell'artistica guglia di gelato rosa che riempiva il contenitore.   
Era la distrazione perfetta per impedirsi di fare sesso con il suo giovane partner.   
Mormorò un ringraziamento sincero alla ragazza che glielo aveva servito con un tono di voce così basso e arrochito dal desiderio che la commessa gli lanciò un'occhiata stranita e si affrettò a dileguarsi.   
«Wow, è enorme» commentò sinceramente sorpreso «Sei sicuro di riuscire a mangiarlo tutto?».   
 _«Non è l'unica cosa enorme a questo tavolo»_ pensò il più grande, mordendosi il labbro inferiore ed abbassando rapidamente lo sguardo per controllare che il tavolo fosse abbastanza vicino da coprirlo fino alla cintura.   
Nero neppure si accorse del gesto, impegnato com'era ad esaminare l'architettura della coppa gelato del suo partner.   
«Sì, certo» replicò ostentando una sicurezza che in realtà non sentiva: temeva di crollare da un momento all'altro.   
Dante iniziò a mangiare di buona lena, cavando cucchiaiate decisamente grandi e portandosele alla bocca con foga sempre maggiore, lo sguardo inchiodato sulla coppa.   
Una parte di lui era tentata di sperimentare cosa sarebbe successo se avesse rovesciato quella delizia gelata sul suo pene dolorosamente eretto e costretto in quei pantaloni che al momento gli risultavano molto più che fastidiosi.   
Dicevano che il gelo calmasse i bollenti spiriti anche a livello fisico, anche se lui ancora non aveva avuto modo di sperimentarlo. Quella sarebbe stata senz'altro una buona occasione per vedere se era effettivamente un metodo che funzionava.   
La parte più razionale di lui però si oppose strenuamente all'attuazione di quel piano indecente; pertanto rimase seduto dov'era a mangiare il suo gelato.   
«Ehi, che ti prende?».   
Il quesito di Nero attirò la sua attenzione su di lui, scoprendo così che il ragazzo lo stava fissando accigliato.   
«Cosa?» domandò di getto l'altro, confuso.   
«Hai sul serio così tanta fame...? Ti stai accanendo un po' troppo su quel coso...» asserì.   
Dante aprì la bocca un paio di volte, richiudendola puntualmente rimanendo in silenzio: che cosa poteva dire in sua difesa?   
Fu in quel momento che l'unica altra coppia presente nel bar decise di levare le tende, lasciando lui e Nero gli unici clienti del posto.   
Nel seguire i due verso la porta, lo sguardo di Dante cadde per caso sulla porta della toilette.   
Si alzò di scatto, grattando le zampe della sedia sul pavimento nell'atto di spostarla, concentrando l'attenzione di tutti i presenti - le commesse ed il suo ragazzo - su di sé.   
«Devo andare in bagno» riferì a bassa voce al più giovane, prevenendo ogni sua possibile domanda.   
Senza lasciargli neppure il tempo di annuire, l'uomo si avviò svelto verso il bagno degli uomini, richiudendosi la porta dietro con un certo impeto.   
Si appoggiò lievemente con le spalle contro l'uscio mentre constatava che il bagno della gelateria era munito di cubicoli chiusi e separati.   
Dante esalò un sospiro di evidente sofferenza e corse dritto dentro il cubicolo che aveva innanzi, sbattendosi dietro l'anta senza neanche curarsi di sigillarla.   
Gli tremavano le mani per l'impazienza mentre si slacciava la cintura dei pantaloni ed apriva la zip, calandosi le braghe e la biancheria. Il sollievo nel liberare l'erezione dai vestiti fu tale che poco mancò perdesse l'equilibrio.   
Si addossò contro una delle pareti laterali afferrandosi il pene con presa forte e si masturbò vigorosamente.   
Si morse il labbro inferiore cercando di trattenere i gemiti che gli fuoriuscivano dalle labbra spontaneamente in obbedienza al sollievo e al piacere che aveva così lungamente aspettato. Iniziò addirittura ad oscillare con il bacino, facendo cigolare leggermente le giunzioni che ancoravano le sottili pareti al pavimento.   
I minuti iniziarono a scorrere veloci mentre Dante sfogava i suoi impulsi sessuali repressi e Nero, all'esterno, cominciò a preoccuparsi alquanto: non era normale che si assentasse così a lungo.   
 _«Forse ha qualcosa che non va...»_ rifletté finendo di mangiare il cono in un ultimo boccone, alzandosi dalla sedia e recandosi in bagno a sua volta.   
Si guardò attorno in cerca del suo partner.   
«Dante?» chiamò, avanzando verso i cubicoli.   
Dante si stava masturbando con tale foga che neanche si accorse della sua presenza. Fu così che il minore, attirato dall'insolito cigolio, si accostò alla porta del suo cubicolo e fece per bussare, ma anziché picchiettare su un uscio chiuso finì con lo spingere l'anta.   
Gli occhi di Nero e quelli di Dante si incrociarono e poi il legame si ruppe mentre il più piccolo portava lo sguardo in basso fino ad intercettare la sua erezione turgida che svettava fuori dai pantaloni e dalle mutande.   
«Dante...» lo richiamò in tono di rimprovero il più giovane, affrettandosi ad entrare nell'angusto spazio e chiudere la porta, bloccandola contro eventuali ulteriori intrusioni.   
«Ragazzo...» esordì, cercando per un momento una scusa valida a quanto stava facendo, poi decise di smettere di evitare l'argomento e di affrontarlo di petto. Erano abbastanza soli da poterlo fare senza avere nessun ascoltatore indesiderato tra i piedi.   
Dante si schiarì leggermente la voce e disse: «Hai idea di cosa mi fai standomi vicino...?».   
Nero inarcò confuso un sopracciglio, poi spostò rapidamente lo sguardo in basso e lo riportò sul suo viso.   
«È... _questo_?! Cazzo, io neanche ti ho toccato!» esclamò in evidente difficoltà, le guance che stavano diventando via via sempre più rosse.   
Poteva capire se l'avesse provocato apertamente, ma lui non aveva fatto proprio un bel niente.   
Constatando in che condizioni era si spiegava lo strano comportamento che aveva tenuto nei suoi confronti fino ad allora - più o meno.   
«Come se non lo sapessi!» sbottò per contro il più grande «Non lo faccio mica di proposito! Ora, puoi fare tu? Per favore...».   
Se c'era una cosa che Nero aveva imparato stando con Dante era che non chiedeva mai niente "per favore", ma se lo prendeva e basta.   
Se lo stava facendo era palese che volesse la sua collaborazione, e non volesse invece costringerlo.   
Nero fissò quegli occhi azzurri e nelle loro profondità riuscì a scorgere una sincera supplica.   
Con uno sbuffo leggero si sfilò il guanto dal Devil Bringer e portò le falangi blu in basso, sfiorando con le punte acuminate i suoi testicoli.   
Dante emise un verso strozzato, chiudendo gli occhi ed abbandonandosi completamente alle attenzioni del ragazzo, che sapeva bene in quali punti agire per fargli raggiungere il picco del piacere in fretta.   
Quando le sue dita si chiusero attorno all'erezione e cominciarono a muoversi l'uomo si inarcò facendo leva sul suo appoggio, spingendo in avanti il bacino. Aprì di scatto gli occhi e calò a metà le palpebre in un'espressione di pura estasi. Si costrinse a non gridare portandosi alla bocca un paio di dita e mordendole con forza.   
Nero andò avanti e Dante continuò ad agitarsi con sempre maggior veemenza, tanto che arrivò ad un punto in cui i movimenti della mano del minore si ridussero ai minimi termini, compensati in larga parte dalle spinte energiche e veloci che l'uomo impartiva con il bacino. In pratica si stava scopando la sua mano.   
A Dante piaceva enormemente il contatto con il ruvido palmo dell'arto demoniaco e poterlo sentire strusciare così rapidamente contro il suo pene lo mandava in estasi ben oltre il normale.   
Nero riuscì a rimanere pressoché impassibile dinanzi ad una foga del genere e razionalmente non seppe spiegarselo. In genere se lo vedeva eccitarsi - e a quel punto era ben al di là della semplice eccitazione - anche lui iniziava a smaniare impaziente di essere preso in considerazione.   
Probabilmente quel fatto era dovuto al luogo dove si trovavano e, soprattutto, alla rapidità con cui tutto ciò si svolse: nel giro di cinque minuti, infatti, Dante raggiunse l'orgasmo.   
Nero, vedendolo muoversi ancor più velocemente, reputò che fosse imminente il momento e subito lo afferrò per una spalla e lo avvicinò alla tazza, indirizzando la sua erezione verso di essa mirando dritto al centro.   
Il più vecchio venne copiosamente liberando un ansito tale da riuscire a scalfire le corde più profonde di Nero, che si affrettò a tappargli la bocca con un lungo bacio appassionato.   
Quando fu tutto finito, il ragazzo rimosse piano la bocca ed il suo partner iniziò a respirare rapidamente, quasi ansimando ad ogni inalazione d'aria.   
Ora che l'adrenalina stava svanendo, l'uomo avvertiva il bisogno di sedersi.   
«Certo che eri bello eccitato» ammise Nero, lasciando la presa sul suo pene che stava ritornando molle.   
«È colpa tua» esalò Dante, abbozzando un sorrisetto.   
«Avanti, datti una sciacquata e torniamo di là, prima che una delle commesse venga a cercarci» replicò l'altro, scuotendo la testa per ignorare il commento del più grande. Si accostò alla porta e l'aprì, sbirciando all'esterno; dopodiché fece un cenno affermativo all'indirizzo del compagno ed uscì mentre quest'ultimo si sistemava i pantaloni.   
Andarono verso i lavandini, Nero con passo sicuro e Dante invece un po' barcollante, ancora piegato dalla spossatezza post-orgasmo.   
Il maggiore si lavò non solo le mani - come l'altro - ma anche la faccia, ancora paonazzo e sudato.   
«Su, riprenditi» lo prese in giro Nero, schizzandogli l'acqua delle dita bagnate addosso «Hai un gelato alla fragola di là che ti aspetta, rammenti?».   
Dante si produsse in una buffa espressione di riflessione, aprendo la bocca in una "o" muta.   
«Oh, è vero. Spero che non si sia sciolto troppo» commentò, sollevando le mani da sotto il rubinetto e schizzando acqua addosso al minore per giusta vendetta.   
Adesso che aveva appagato i suoi bisogni sessuali avrebbe potuto godersi in pace il resto dell'appuntamento... _sperava_.


End file.
